Por que ela sempre volta?
by Livia Cahill
Summary: Uma antiga personagem é reencontrada e um acontecimento terrível. Por que Isabel sempre volta nas piores horas?
1. Na escola

**Sabe aquele momento em que você fica com vergonha por causa de um motivo bobo? O começo desse capitulo ****é**** exatamente sobre isso.**

LIVIA POV

Eu estava na rua sozinha, indo pra escola, quando uma voz atrás de mim gritou:

-Lívia? Hey Lívia espera!

Virei- me e dei de cara com Dan Cahill. Já fazia tempo que eu tinha uma quedinha (pra não falar tombo) por ele, mas ele nem me conhecia. Mas com o final da busca pelas 39 pistas, a volta a a escola nos aproximou e viramos melhores amigos..

-O-oi Dan! – Droga! Eu passo tanto tempo com a Amy que acabei pegando a gagueira dela- Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Lívia, sabe aquele jantar que o tio Fiske vai fazer pra comemorar o aniversario da Nellie?

- Sei

-Então... – pela primeira vez, parecia que Dan, o grande lorde ninja, estava com vergonha. Corei ao perceber isso- Eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo.

-Serio? Tipo, serio mesmo?

- É . Serio mesmo!

OMG! Aquilo estava perfeito! Finalmente eu iria para a casa do lider dos Madrigal! Eu ia ter a chance de me juntar a eles! E ainda por cima, bem acompanhada. Dan Cahill nao era de se jogar fora.

A minha animacao era tanta que eu nao consegui me conter. Abracei o Dan com tanta forca que quase esmaguei o coitado. Ops.

- Entao- eu corei mais ainda ao perceber o que tinha feito- vamos? Voce sabe que a sra. Margareth nos mata se a gente chegar atrasado.

Eu e Dan fomos andando ate a escola conversando sobre as provas trimestrais, mas depois de um tempo Dan passou a responder soh "Aham", "Ta" e de vez em quando um "Ok". Eu cheguei a fazer um teste, perguntando se ele era mesmo um lorde ninja, mas a resposta que eu ouvi foi "tanto faz". Hora de ficar preocupada.

- Dan, voce esta bem? Que negocio eh esse de tanto faz?

Ele nao respondeu. Saiu correndo me puxando pelo braco, procurando a irma, que devia estar conversando com o **(arg!) **Evan. Aquele namoradinho dela me deixava com nojo so de pensar. Mas nao era uma boa hora para pensar nisso, com o meu braco quase sendo arrancado de mim de tanto correr. De repente, no meio da correria, eu consegui identificar o que tinha assustado tanto o Dan, e meu queixo caiu. Ele estava analisando uma pessoa, pra ter certeza de que era ela mesma. Havia uma mulher loira e muito bonita parada ao lado de dois homens fortoes vestidos de preto, em frente ao portao da escola. Mesmo de longe era possivel ver a maldade nos seus olhos. Maldade de uma Vesper.

Isabel Kabra tinha saido da prisao e estava a nossa procura.

-x-

AMY POV

Eu estava na frente do colegio, conversando com o Evan, quando o Dan chegou correndo feito um louco e me puxou pelo braco gritando "Vem logo Amy! Vem". Ate ai, normal. Coisa de Cahill, sempre sair correndo. Mas ele estava acompanhado, o que nao ajudava muito. Havia uma menina morena de olhos verdes correndo ao seu lado, e eu nem sabia se ela sabia a nossa verdadeira identidade, se era uma Cahill, essas coisas. Mas ela agiu com tanta naturalidade que eu nem precisei pensar duas vezes. Uma Cahill com certeza.

- Dan! Qual eh o problema?

-Qual eh o problema? Ah, nenhum! A Isabel Cobra soh esta parada na frente da nossa escola esperando a gente entrar! Nada demais!

- A I-Isabel e-esta aqui? Onde?

- Em frente ao portao da escola! Agora vem logo que senao ela ve a gente!

Por muito tempo eu tive medo dela, e entao eu relaxei quando ela foi para a prisao. Por dois anos eu fiquei bem. Entao ela volta do nada? A minha felicidade tinha acabado _agora_.

Dificil seria explicar para o Evan. O que eu ia dizer? "Ah, querido! Estamos fugindo da assassina dos nossos pais que esta com raiva da gente por causa de uma cacada em busca de 39 pistas em que mandamos ela para a prisao. Vamos ao Yogoberry depois de denuncia- la, o que voce acha?".

No way. Aquilo requeria tempo. De qualquer jeito, ele saiu correndo atras de mim com aquele jeito desengoncado fofo. Nos quatro nos escondemos no deposito da escola, e acho que Dan encostou em alguma coisa molhada, porque a sua mao estava comecando a feder.

- Quem era essa tal de Isabel Kwawa?

- Eh Cobra, seu imbecil. Quer dizer, Kabra, quer dizer... Ah! Voce me entendeu!

Por pouco eu nao cai na gargalhada. Ter o bom e velho irmao chato atazanando o meu namorado de novo. Mas o assunto era a Isabel.

- D- dan, voce nao acha que ja esta na hora de explicar pro Evan quem eh ela, quem eh a nossa f- familia, essas coisas?

- Ta maluca? A gente nao combinou que ninguem ia ficar sabendo disso?

- Eu sei... mas eles tem o direito de saber que ela mat...ugh!

Arg, que nojo! Aquele _idiota _tinha tapado a minha boca com a mao suja! Eca eca eca!

- Arg! Que nojo, Dan! A sua mao esta suja!

- Maus, Amy. Mas eu nao posso deixar que eles saibam que...

Nos nos viramos para duas pessoas nos olhando com expressoes totalmente diferentes. Evan estava com uma cara de interrogacao total e a boca meio aberta. Ja a garota estava com o rosto serio, como se o nome Isabel Kabra a fizesse lembrar de alguma coisa ruim.

- Gente—a garota morena falou—acho melhor nos nao ficarmos aqui. Eh melhor nos faltarmos aula hoje.

- Ok, boa ideia. – Dan estava quase sussurando.

- Sera que eu posso ir para a casa de voces? A minha mae vai ter um enfarte se souber que eu matei aula.

- Claro—respondi. Porque convidar uma estranha para entrar na minha casa eh normal, mesmo ela sendo uma Cahill, nao eh?—Alias, qual eh o seu nome?

- Ah, eu me chamo Livia.

- Livia? Acho que o Dan ja falou de voce pra mim...

Tanto Livia quanto Dan coraram fortemente. Percebi que eu tinha dito alguma coisa errada.

- Entao, vamos?

Saimos do deposito e andamos ate a nossa casa, eu e o Evan conversando bastante, e o Dan corando cada vez que a Livia respirava.

**Oi gente! Primeiro, desculpa Izzy, mesmo! Mas eu tambem tenho uma quedinha pelo Dan! E segundo, eh a minha primeira fanfic! Reviews por favor, neh?**


	2. Noticias pelo telefone

Capitulo 2_Noticias ruins

POV Amy

Assim que chegamos em casa, o meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso. Era a Bia.

- Alo Lívia? – ela estava quase sussurrando do outro lado da linha.

- Ah, oi Bia. Você não devia estar na aula de inglês?

- Então, era sobre isso que eu queria falar! Eu consegui sair pra "chamar uma colega que estava fora", se é que me entende. Tem uma mulher meio bizarra aqui, substituindo a Teacher Sam.

- Fala serio Bia! Você me ligou escondido só pra falar de uma professora nova? – Eu já estava ficando irritada, e os "convidados" começaram a notar.

- Você não ta entendendo. Ela não quis dizer o nome. Pediu para chama- la de Srta. V.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo. V? V de Vesper? Aquela coincidência não me soava bem. Fui para a cozinha para continuar a falar. Droga, o Evan estava fazendo um lanche. Na sala também não dava, Dan e Lívia estavam sentados nas poltronas mais distantes possíveis, assistindo ICarly. Fui para o quarto da Nellie, que estava fora.

- Mas é só uma substituta, não se preocupe.

- Amy, ela começou a fazer a chamada de trás pra frente, e eu sou um numero depois de você, lembra? Ela parou no seu nome e perguntou onde você estava. Eu disse que tinha faltado.

- BRIGADA Bia, de verdade.

- Não, esse não é o problema! O imbecil do Brandon disse que tinha te visto correndo com o Evan, seu irmão e uma menina de outra classe! O que aconteceu?

*Silencio*

- Lívia, quem é ela? Lívia! Li...

Eu tinha desligado o telefone. A Bia ainda estava no treinamento dos Madrigal, não tinha como adivinhar que aquela mulher era a Isabel. Ainda mais...

- Loira! – ok, saiu um pouco mais alto do que eu esperava. Todos entraram no quarto da Nellie.

- Então, por que você gritou "loira" de repente?

- É, eu acho que entendi. – Lívia disse—Evan, você pode nos deixar a sós um pouco?

Evan parecia no mínimo, aliviado. Acho que ele não queria se envolver muito na confusão.

- Ok, mas depois que quero uma explicação, viu Amy? – E saiu com metade do sanduiche na boca.

- Nossa, que namorado legal que você tem, sai sem nem se despedir...

- E ainda por cima, com meio sanduiche na boca! Haha!

- GENTE, ISSO É SERIO! A Bia me ligou agora! Disse que tinha uma nova teacher na aula, e que achava muito estranho.

*Silencio*. Dan com cara de "que irmã louca eu tenho" e Lívia com cara de "aham, que novidade".

- Gente, eu acho que ela...

- Que ela tentou se passar por outra pessoa pra enganar vocês?

Olhei pasma para Lívia.

- Como você sabia desse negocio de "enganar", se nem mesmo a gente sabia disso?

- Eu coloquei um grampo no Evan. Roubei dos Lucian. – Dan me deu um toca aqui.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? Ele é meu namorado, Lívia! Você não podia fazer isso e... perai, Lucian? Você também é uma Cahill?

- Yep! Lívia Cahill, agente Ekat. Ao seu dispor.

- Aha! Eu sabia que você tinha alguma coisa a ver com a nossa família!

- Então, meninas? Vocês não estão se esquecendo de nada? Tipo, a Isabel loira, o Evan grampeado? – Dan já estava fazendo brincadeiras de novo, um bom sinal.

- Ok. Eu grampeei o Evan porque eu sabia que ele era meio estranho, mas comecei a ouvir umas conversas estranhas... e acho que ele sabia do plano. Melhor, acho que ele fazia _parte_ do plano.

- Mas como você sabe disso?

- Amy, eu sou uma Ekat, sei de tudo. E pelas conversas que eu ouvi, o seu namorado é um _Vesper_.


	3. Evan e ela

**Finalmente o segundo capítulo!**

POV Evan

Como se não bastasse ter sido expulso da casa da minha própria namorada, ainda estava chovendo. O meu sanduíche já estava molhado o bastante para ficar nojento. Eu não entendi porque a Amy gritou "loira" do nada, e muito menos porque aquela priminha chata, a Lívia, pediu pra que eles ficassem a sós.

- Você está baixando o seu nível, Evan. Esse sanduíche não é digno nem de um Cahill.

Senti um frio na espinha, o que sempre acontecia quando _ela _chegava. Dentre todas as agentes Vesper, essa era a que eu mais odiava.

- Eu não estou comendo isto – falei, ainda de costas – e você? Andando na chuva? Não vai estragar os seu sapatinhos de grife?

Então eu olhei para trás e... não vi nada muito chique. Vi um par de All Stars, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta da Renner. O mais estranho era que a mulher as vestindo não estava desconfortável, parecia até o contrário.

- Sabe, com essa de me fingir de professora eu encontrei umas roupinhas agradáveis. Quem sabe eu faça uma marca de roupas _de verdade _com esses modelos. – e sorriu, o que me deu ainda mais frio na espinha.

- Fingir de professora? Do que você está falando?

- Ora, você sabe que eu preciso ter uma conversinha com a sua namorada e o irmão dela, Dan. Aliás, você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho fingindo que gosta dela. É um ator nato.

Cerrei os dentes.

- Você quer parar de falar desse jeito por causa da minha missão, só porque envolve a Amy?

- É melhor _você_ não falar comigo "desse jeito", entendeu? Só porque está dentro do plano, não quer dizer que pode me falar o que quiser, mocinho. Ninguém pode.

Isso era uma coisa odiosa nela, a superioridade auto-proclamada. Era assim que eles queriam que eu ficasse? O treinamento Vesper não parecia tão bom agora.

- De qualquer jeito, certifique- se de que ela vai à escola amanhã. Não tenho tempo a perder. Até lá, quero ficar informada, Agente 18 – e foi embora em uma limusine que eu podia jurar que não estava lá a menos de um minuto.

Agente 18. Eu ainda me lembrava do dia em que tinha conseguido esse título. Eu havia sido o décimo oitavo agente Vesper a fingir estar do lado dos Cahill para tirar informações deles. Podia ser considerado um cargo importante, mas quase todos falavam de mim como "o garoto da Madrigalzinha". Só porque eu estava com a Amy. Fazer o quê? Eram ordens.

Agora eu só precisava saber o porquê de ter sido expulso da casa da Amy. E sabia muito bem de uma pessoa que podia me ajudar a descobrir.

- Alô?

- Charles? Preciso da sua ajuda.

**Desculpa por demorar a postar esse capítulo, povinho! Eu estava em provas, e eu ainda sou meio nova na fanfiction, e ainda estou me acostumando a fazer mais de uma fic ao mesmo tempo. E lembrem- se: Reviews!**


	4. É complicado para mim!

_Relembrando..._

_- __Amy, eu sou uma Ekat, sei de tudo. E pelas conversas que eu ouvi, o seu namorado é um __Vesper__._

Dan Pov

Amy sentou- se no sofá, abalada com a ultima frase que Lívia tinha falado. Admito, até eu tinha ficado chocado. Isso queria dizer que desde os meus doze anos (quinze da Amy), havia um Vesper entre nós, provavelmente contando todos os nossos segredos, invadindo nossa casa a procura de qualquer coisa que possa ser usada como chantagem. Eu só conseguia pensar em três coisas:

Boa parte dos segredos dos Cahills agora estava nas mãos dos Vespers.

Isso só aconteceu porque o namorado da minha irmã (ex, a partir de hoje) estava mentindo para ela, fingindo que a amava.

Eu estava com uma muita fome.

Okok, essa ultima coisa não era bem relacionada aos nossos problemas, mas era verdade. Fui ate a cozinha preparar um lanche para mim enquanto a Lívia tentava consolar uma garota chorando feito louca na sala. Quem sabe se eu ficasse sozinho, meus pensamentos pudessem se clarear?

Eu estava dando a minha primeira mordida (o sanduiche do Evan tinha me dado uma idéia), quando a Ekat entrou na cozinha começou a cozinhar.

- Ei, você sabe que isso é trabalho da Nellie, não sabe?

-Eu estou fazendo um cha para a Amy. Ajuda a relaxar, e acho que a Nellie não vai se importar se eu mexer no fogão por dez minutos.

Ta. Eu sei que ela _ia _se importar, mas eu não estava com vontade de rebater.

- Lívia, por que você não contou a Amy sobre o Evan?

- Dan, isso é tão complicado... Primeiro eu pensei que estivesse fazendo o certo, escondendo dela a verdade. Já pensou se ela ficasse traumatizada por minha causa?

- Mas ela _pode_ ficar agora. A coitadinha esta sentada no sofá chorando feito uma doida, porque ela acabou de descobrir que o namorado dela é um Vesper. E co...

-DAN, EU SEI QUE EU QUASE FIZ UMA BESTEIRA AO CONTAR ISSO PRA ELA, MAS VOCÊ NÃO IA ENTENDER SE EU FALASSE A VERDADE ANTES, OK? ISSO TAMBEM É MUITO COMPLICADO PARA MIM!

A voz dela foi murchando conforme a frase acabava. Ela deu um suspiro e foi ate a sala, sentar- se do lado da Amy. Mas ao invés de começar a consola- la (como eu acho que deveria fazer), Lívia também desabou, chorando quase tanto quanto a Amy. Depois disso saiu, batendo a porta e me deixando mais confuso do que eu já estava.

**Ae ae povo (baixou um Jonah em mim agora). Miiiil desculpas por não postar antes, eu estou em semana de provas e somente hoje consegui entrar, serio. Eu sei que esse capitulo ficou podre e trollador ao mesmo tempo, mas tudo bem, é a minha especialidade fazer isso. Kisses!**


End file.
